The smartphone is a mobile device that is a unique technology device in that it is one of the first devices to be almost exclusively individual and personal. Additional mobile devices, such as tablets, iPads, internet capable watches, and other handheld mobile devices, provide similar functions and access to technology to users as they travel or move about on daily errands, much as the smartphone is capable of providing. Such mobile devices have become so useful that they are essential to users and are typically kept on or near the person of each user at all times, with users installing applications that are useful or simply desired so as to be readily available to the user whenever wanted.